Changes Happen
by CoCoPuffff
Summary: Its been 3 years since the curse broke and Tohru left the sohma's behind and in those 3 years Tohru has changed a lot how will the boys react when they see her and what will happen from then on... (Serious OOC and Rated M for a reason) Tohru x Haru...Tohru x Kyo... Tohru x Momiji...Tohru x Hatori...Who will Tohru be with?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys new story! FRUITS BASKET! WOOH! LOL ! BTW SERIOUS OOC! Don't like it don't read!

CoCo- So guys how do you feel about you being my second anime fanfic EVER!

Tohru – I FEEL GREAT!

Kyo – Yeah Whatever.

Haru – So who's the story about?

CoCo- ...? Not too sure?

Yuki – You don't even know?

CoCo- Well all I know is Tohru get the choice cos it's a reverse harem .

Hatori – Can we just get on with it -.- ... CoCo doesn't own us ...Thankfully...

CoCo – What's that supposed to mean Hatori -.-

Momiji – I think he thinks you're a pervert... -.-

CoCo – How rude!

Kyo – Moving on -.-

* * *

Tohru P.O.V

Hey I'm Tohru, A lot has changed in the past 3 years... Such as I'm not an air head and I'm not a naive. I live by myself in an apartment in the middle of the city right above a bar which so happens to be mine.

"Yo Tohru that pervert that you banned from last week came back and he's causing shit again" Uo said laughing.

"Can't you sort him?" I asked confused.

"Nah he has a knife..." Uo said casually.

"And you're calm about this situation?" I said laughing at her.

"Very" She said laughing.

"Right I'll be back" I said smirking.

I strolled down the stairs from my apartment to the bar sway my hips as i walked.

"So what's the problem" I said casually.

"The guy said if we didn't let him stay he'd stab us" Hana said smirking from behind the bar.

"Right come on...You? Outside now. Andy put a song on for me" I said winking at the DJ Andy.

"I'm not going anywhere with you bitch!" He screamed.

I grabbed his hair and dragged him outside.

"OW! STUPID WHORE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" he said as I let go of his hair. As you can see I'm not the same Tohru anymore not even close...

"Do you know who i am?" I asked smirking.

"I DONT CARE BITCH!" he screamed standing up and grabbing my leather waist cost collar.

"Put me down." I said calmly.

"FINE! HAHAHA!" he said laughing throwing me across the payment.

"Andy play a song now." I said smirking standing up.

"Yes Ma'am" he said smiling. I walked over slowly as Andy put on Eminem – Survival

"I said your banned from my club! What part of that did you not understand?" i asked frowning at him while grabbing his throat.

"G-GET OFF ME" he said choking trying to pry my hands off him.

"No." I said smirking. I pushed him back kicking high to kick his face. This is going to be a quick fight.

By the end of the song I had him passed out on the floor and before I knew it I had a crowd of people around the town.

"Sorry to cause trouble guys." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh My God" I heard from the behind me. I turned to see...3 guys from past I thought I'd never see again.

"Well long time no see guys" I said laughing at seeing Haru, Yuki and Kyo.

"Jesus Christ" Kyo said

"What?" I said smirking with my hand on my hip.

"You've changed" Haru said smirking back.

"Well a lot can happen in 3 years" I said laughing at Yuki's face.

"Like what you see Yuki?" I said smirking at I'm oogling me.

"Oh sorry didn't r-realise I was staring" he said turning his red face away.

"Wanna come in?" I asked pointing to my club?

"Sure but I'm gonna call Momiji since he went to get something from that new store" Haru said smiling.

"Okay" I said walking into the full club walking to the bar.

"Hana 4 shots please" I said winking.

"Ok oh and hey guys" she said smiling

"Wait as second as in Electro girl?" Kyo asked wide eyed. Hana was dress in Black high waist shorts with a thin low cut white vest top her hair was in a messy bun and she didn't have a fringe anymore.

"Yes" Hana giggled.

We talked for about 20 minutes till my and Hana's song came on.

"OMG!" Hana screamed jumping over the bar counter. I ran over to the dance floor with her.

We started dancing to Don't Cha – Pussycat dolls.

"Hey guys come dance with us!" I shouted as me and Hana grind against each other smirking at the guys. Yuki was bright red, Kyo wide eyed and Haru smirking back.

"No way" Kyo said looking away.

"I think I'll pass" Yuki said turning away with his bright red face.

"Count me in" a deep voice came from behind me again. I turned to see a very tall sexy blonde guy...wait...is that...

"Momiji?" I said wide eyed.

"Yo still wanna dance?" he asked smirking.

"Sure" I said still wide eyed. He walked over and looked down at me. The next song came on and it was something in your mouth by Nickleback.

"I dunno how we could dance to this though" i said laughing to suddenly be lifted in the air to have my legs wrapped around his waist being dipped down as we grind on one another he slid me down so i was on my feet again i got the idea and danced for the rest of the song. I had to admit he got extremely hot. He wore black skinny jeans and a tight t-shirt and all stars.

"Momiji i wanted to dance with Tohru" Haru said fake pouting.

"Suck it up dickweed" he said rolling his eyes.

"Wow...You changed" I exclaimed.

"So have you Tohru you became hot" Momiji chuckled.

"So did you" i giggled winking at him.

"Anyway we better get back its getting late" Yuki said smiling politely.

"Ok well guys there's my number call me when you wanna hang next." I said smiling placing it on the bar.

"Okay later Tohru" They yelled in unison walking out.

* * *

Hey guys thanks for reading need 2 reviews or whatever for next chapter love you guys! btw i dunno how good it will be im a lil rusty hehe :P


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys another update! .

Tohru – Hey CoCo!

CoCo –Hey Tohru!

Kyo – Get on with the story!

Tohru – CoCo doesn't own us hehe!

* * *

Tohru's P.O.V

I drove in my car remembering why i became like this.

_*Flash back*_

_"I'm sorry Tohru i love her" he said to me casually._

_"What about me?" i said crying._

_"I used you to get her I'm sorry" he said._

_"I can't believe you would do this Kyo" i screamed and ran away from the Sohma house for good._

_*End of Flash back*_

I rode my car listening to the song that was on.

_ 'You had me to get her.  
And here, I thought it was me.  
I was changin', arrangin' my life to fit your lies.  
It's all said and all done.  
I gave it all for the long run.  
Can she say the same thing?  
I guess this is good bye and good luck.  
(I can't be what you want me to be.)_

I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it had to be this way.  
Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize for who I am.

No, no.'

I changed for me not him. I drove up to the bar a picked up Hana and Uo and drove to the Sohma house.

"Yo Tohru, Uo and Hana! Hatori and Kisa are here!" I heard Yuki yell from the front door as i got out the car.

"Oh cool!" i said putting my keys in my shorts pocket and walking up to Yuki.

"How are you Yuki?" i asked giving him a quick hug.

"I'm ok thanks you?" he answered as we walked through the door.

"I'm good thanks so where's my beautiful Kisa!" i said excitedly.

"She's through there" he said smiling pointing to the front room.

"Kisa?" i yelled as i walked through the door. The little girl that used to follow me about was no longer that little she was grown up?

"Hey Tohru!" She yelled hugging me.

"Holy Shit! What happened to you! You have BOOBS!" i screamed with wide eyes.

"Me what about you!" she screamed poking my boob.

"Kisa your such a perv" Momiji said laughing.

"Shut it Emo!" she yelled sticking her tongue out at him.

"Now now guys!" i said laughing.

"So where's Le sexy doctor" i said winking at Kisa.

"He's in the kitchen he went to prepare tea for you" Kisa said laughing.

I decided to surprise him i walked up behind him and put my hands over his eyes.

"So doctor when is my monthly check up?" i whispered in his ear. He shivered under my touch.

"T-Tohru?" he said uncertain I took my hands off his eyes and turned him around giving him a big hug.

"Y-You've changed a lot..." he said quietly.

"Bad?" i asked spinning around showing him my whole outfit.

"N-No just different" he said with wide eyes.

"Anyway forget the tea we're going to get alcohol!" i said dragging him out the kitchen.

"Hey guys Hari' and I are going to get some alcohol what do you guys want?" i asked chuckling clinging onto Hatori's arm tightly.

"I'll just have beer." Momiji said laughing.

"Sake!" Shigure yelled happily.

"Kopparberg!" Kisa yelled.

"Beer" Yuki, Kyo and Haru said in unison.

"Ok got it see ya soon guys!" i yelled dragging Hatori to my car.

"Tohru how did you afford a car like this?" Hatori asked with wide eyes.

"I own a club" i said smirking.

"Oh" was all he said.

*1 hour later*

"We're baaaaaaaaaaaaacck" i yelled from the front door.

After about 1 hour of drinking we decided to play spin the bottle/truth or dare.

"Right Shigure your turn to spin the bottle."

"Ok!" he said spinning the bottle.

Oh god no!

"Tohru!" he said with a devious look.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked smirking.

"Obviously she's gonna pick truth." Kyo said glaring at Shigure. HOW DARE HE!

"Dare." I said glaring at Kyo.

"Oh ok well i dare you to make out with Hari till the next round!" He yelled happily.

"Shigure! She can't do that!" Kyo screamed standing up grabbing Shigure's collar. Oh really Kyo? Watch me!

"I will." I said casually standing up and sitting on Hatori's lap.

"Sorry about this Hari" i whispered in his ear.

I kissed him to my surprise he wrapped his arm around my waist and deepened the kiss sliding his tongue in slowly exploring my mouth and my tongue. I wrapped my hands round his neck sliding one hand into his hair.

"Ok next" I heard Shigure say behind me. After about 5 minutes of hot making out i heard Kyo from behind me.

"Ok Tohru you can get your hands off him now!" he yelled. I slowed the kisses down to pecks gave him one last peck.

"You're not bad Hari maybe we can do that again some other time" i whispered in his ear pulling back and winking at him. To see him blush slightly.

"Right ok what's next?" I asked.

"Seven minutes in heaven?" Uo said laughing.

"Sure how do you wanna pick out names" i asked.

"Names in a hat?" Hana said smiling.

"Sure" i said writing names on a some pieces of paper.

"Ok soooo first up is Tohru annnnd..." Uo said freezing.

"Kyo" Hana said with a sympathetic look.

"Ok let's go!" i said faking a smiling we walked into the next room and stood there for about 5 minutes.

"Look Tohru..." he said coming up to me grabbing my hand.

"Dont. Touch. Me. You have no right to touch me anymore." I said glaring at him but he didn't let go.

"No i won't let go i know you still love me." He said forcing me to kiss him.

"I SAID DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" i screamed knee him where it hurts jumping n him punching him in the face twice before everyone burst in.

"TOHRU!" Uo yelled grabbing me i started crying with my knee's against my chest as Uo and Hana hugged me.

"H-He kissed me" i stuttered.

"He did what!?" Hari screamed just then he went over to Kyo and grabbed him by the collar.

"Touch her again I'll kill you! You mangy little cat you lost that right when you left her." He yelled.

"H-Hari?" i questioned as he grabbed me.

"Do you still love him?" he asked after he dragged me outside.

"No" i said honestly.

Just when i thought he was going to calm down he pinned me to the outside of the house and planted a forceful yet loving kiss on me. I moaned into the kiss just when i was getting into it he stopped.

"H-Hari?" I said shyly.

"I'm sorry Tohru i shouldn't have done that" he said looking away.

"It's ok I-I liked it" she said blushing.

"Let's get back inside people are probably worried." He said trying to act like it had never happened.

* * *

Ok guys that's done! WOOH! 4 Updates I'm worn out hahah .

Tohru – So is it me and Hari' together?

CoCo - Maybe I'm not too sure yet.

Hari – That was intense...

Tohru – Sure was...

CoCo – Review and stuff byyyyye! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys i know i don't usually update unless i get 2 review, favourites or follows...Buuuuut...I had to write haha I've missed writing sooo much .

Tohru – Have you decided who i will be with yet? I wanna knooooow?

CoCo – Yes it's Kyo...

Kyo – WOOH! 2nd chance for me!

CoCo – Juuuuust Kidding! I love you Kyo but I'm sorry you're not being with Tohru in this...

Tohru – Oh ok hehe who then?

CoCo – I can't decide between le Sexy doctor or Momiji...?

Hatori – I wish you would not address me in that way Chloe...

CoCo – And i wish you would quit calling me that but ya know we can't always get what we want.. -.-

Yuki – Anyway on with the story... Miss Scott Doesn't own us :)

CoCo – YUKI!

Yuki – S-Sorry Miss Sco- I mean C-CoCo... *Blushes*

* * *

Tohru's P.O.V

_"Oh...Hatori! Harder! Oh God!"_

I shot up sweating and extremely wet down there...I can't believe i had a dream like that. I decided not to go back to sleep and make breakfast it was already 6 am anyway so there wasn't much point going back to sleep anyway... Later that day I decided to take a break from work and go to see Shigure and Yuki. Instead of taking my car i decided to take my bike since it was a nice day. I hopped on my bike and drove to the Sohma house.

Once I had arrived, I knocked on the door to my surprise Kisa answered.

"Oh. My. God." She screamed.

"Is that your bike?" she asked running over to it.

"Yeah it's my baby" i chuckled.

"It's so fucking awesome! Hey guys come look" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What!?" They shouted in unison coming out of the house.

"Check out Tohru's bike!" Kisa said jumping up and down.

"Holy shit is that a Harley-Davidson Iron 883?!" Haru asked.

"Yeah I only ride it when he weathers nice though cos it's pretty dangerous to ride wet it's raining or snowing." I said smiling happily at them.

"It's awesome!" Momiji yelled.

"Thanks" i said laughing.

"Guys what is all the commotion about out here?" a male voice asked coming out side.

"Oh Hari' we were checking out Tohru's bike!" Kisa exclaimed happily.

"Oh ok well dinners ready if Tohru would like to join us?" He said smiling at me.

"Sure" I answered avoiding any eye contact.

We went inside and sat and ate dinner was fun everyone laughed and enjoyed their selves.

"So guys what are you doing today?" I asked smiling.

"Nothing how about we have a sleepover Tohru?" Kisa asked smirking.

"Sure!" i chuckled.

*Later that night*

"So Tohru what do you do with your spare time?" Kisa asked smiling.

"Nothing really" i answered smiling.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" she said smirking.

"No not at the moment" i said laughing loudly.

"Do you hear that?" Kisa said getting off the bed.

"Omg is that... RAIN!" i screamed.

I ran outside to put the bike somewhere dry but when I got out there Hatori had just finished putting it away.

"Oh Hello Tohru i thought that you wouldn't want it getting wet so I thought I'd put it in the garage." He said with slightly shocked eyes.

"Oh thank you!" I exclaimed blushing.

"No problem. I think we need to talk about what happened last time?" he said avoiding eye contact.

"No it's fine i know what happened !" I said cheerfully running back into the house.

"Wait Toh-" he yelled running after me I ran up the stairs but when i got the top Hatori caught up but as he grabbed me he slipped and we fell he was hovering above me staring into my eyes.

"Guys if your gonna do that could you take it to the bedroom" Kisa said smirking.

"S-Sorry Tohru!" Hatori said getting up and helping me up too.

*Back in Kisa's room*

"You like him!" she yelled as soon as we got back in her room.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I exclaimed covering her mouth.

"I don't know i think it might just be a sexual attraction..." I said biting my bottom lip.

"Well then find out..." she said smirking.

"Have sex with him and find out if it's only physical" she said giggling.

"I-I can't do t-that I mean what if he really like me and I broke his heart! Or even worse i fell for him and he only wanted sex!" i whisper yelled.

"Oh yeah...Shit." she said now biting her bottom lip too.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom ok?" I asked smiling.

"Sure you know where it is" Kisa answered smiling kindly

After i finished i walked out only to be pushed back in by the most unexpected person...Momiji.

"What? What is it? Jesus Christ" I said annoyed.

"Do you like anyone at the moment?" he asked looking at me seriously.

"N-No why?" I asked looking away.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

* * *

Sorry I know its short but I need it to stop there hehe sowwwie I'll update tomorrow if i get 2 Reviews, Favourites or Follows! Love you guys! .

Kisa – WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! Why is Momo the Homo asking her out on a date!

CoCo – You'll find out next chapter.

Momiji – I'm not a fucking homo the hipsta fag!

CoCo – Do you guys mind...This is my story and I have the power to kill you whenever i feel like it...

Kisa & Momiji – Gomen! O.o

CoCo – It's find anyway please R,F or F! LUV YA!

(P.S. I uploaded new outfits on my devianart! For Kisa, Hana and Tohru! And if you ever have any requests for outfits from my story let me know! Only females though! . )


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guuuuuys! I miss writing so much i'm so glad i'm writing again .

Tohru – So...Date?

CoCo – HAI! ^_^

Kisa – You seem too happy about this...

CoCo – Oh I am!

Tohru – Oh... o.o

Kisa – Weird...

CoCo – I do'nay own Fruits Basket or the characters...I wish . lol

* * *

Tohru's P.O.V

After i finished i walked out only to be pushed back in by the most unexpected person...Momiji.

"What? What is it? Jesus Christ" I said annoyed.

"Do you like anyone at the moment?" he asked looking at me seriously.

"N-No why?" I asked looking away.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

...?

"What!? I m-mean I'm flattered really Momiji b-but" before i could finish he interrupted me.

"No Tohru...There's a girl I like and she has a date with this other guy and well i thought i might try and make her jealous" he said rubbing his temples.

"Oh ok sure!" I said laughing awkwardly.

"Ok cool.." he said leaving the bathroom.

I walked back into Kisa's room with wide eyes.

"Hey Tohru what's up?" she asked worriedly.

"i have a date with Momo!" i said scared.

"You WHAT!" she exclaimed.

"Well he wants to try and make a girl he likes jealous by taking me out on a date..." I said scrathing the back of my neck.

"Ooooh makes sense...OMG! I have a great idea!" She yelled happily.

"W-What!?" I asked confused.

"Well i can ask Hatori to take me out to go shopping and we could see you a date and I can then see how he reacts!" she said giggling.

"Oh I guess that could work...?" I said uncertain.

*Next day*

"So what you wearing!?" Kisa exclaimed chuckling.

"This?" I said unsure.

"Ok one thing left!" Kisa yelled happily.

"What?" i asked confused.

"My lucky hat!" she said laughing.

"Oh no! I don't suit hats Kisa!" i panicked.

"Chill this hat will!" she exclaimed as she said this as she put a dark grey beanie hat on me head carefully.

"Oh..." i said looking in the mirror I looked good?

"See now Momiji is waiting so go on Hatori will be here soon." She said smirking.

"Ok thanks bye Kisa!" i yelled whilst running down stairs.

I walked out the house to see Momiji next to a bike.

"Let's go" he said getting on the bike.

"You can ride?" i said with wide eyes getting on my own bike.

"Yeah I got this when i turned sixteen I got my license last month" he said chuckling.

"Ok let's go!" I said smirking.

We both drove off on our bikes I got there before him and waited leaning on my bike.

"Hey babe wanna hang out" Some random guy said walking up to me.

"Nah I'm good" i said looking away.

"Awww c'mon baby doll lets go" he said putting one hand on my bike.

"Hand off my bike." I said glaring up at him.

"What?! Don't be so rude c'mon!" he said getting angry.

"I said get the fuck off my bike!" i said grabbing his arm and flipping him over me.

"HOLY FUCK!" he said getting up and running off.

"Tohru would you at least at like a girl when you're on a date with me" Momiji said chuckling.

"Shut it lets go" i said grabbing his arm pressing my boobs against him.

"T-Tohru do you have to do that?" he asked blushing .

"Yes if you want it to be realistic so anyway where is this girl?" i asked smirking.

"She has a date and she's going to the mall today with that guy" he said slightly annoyed.

"Ok lets go babycakes" i exclaimed winking.

"Ok" he said chuckling.

We walked up to the mall and walked around the shops then we spotted her she was so pretty not sure how i could make her jealous.

"She's cuter than me...How can i make HER jealous..." i muttered.

"Yeah but your hot...there's a difference between cute and hot" he said winking and ruffling my hair.

"Oh hush..." i said blushing.

"Ok so what's the plan?" I asked still clinging to his arm.

"We act natural like we haven't seen her best bet is that we stand outside the shop and flirt that ok?" he said looking down at me.

"Yeah sounds perfect" i said dragging him out the shop. Once we got out the shop i pushed him against a wall flinging my arms round his neck and pushing my boobs against his chest.

"T-Tohru again do you have to... You seriously miss use those boobs of yours" he said blushing but still wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Oh hush shit she coming" I whisper yelled. I grabbed his hair and kissed him.

"Momiji?" a sweet voice said next to us. I broke the kiss and stared at her.

"Oh hey Anna" he said smiling.

"Yeah hey what you doing here?" she asked looking at me.

"I'm on a date" he said chuckling.

"Oh me too! Why don't we do a double date!" she exclaimed happily.

"Sure is that ok with you sweetie?" he said lightly stroking may cheek.

"Sure anything you want babe!" I giggled.

"Ok then sure where you going next?" he asked smiling kindly at her.

" We about to go get some coffee and cake at that little cafe downstairs" she said happily.

"Ok lets go" I said dragging Momiji by his hand giggling.

We walked to the cafe and sat down as the guys went to order coffee and cake.

"So Miss Tohru?" she said smiling at me.

"Yes" i said crossing my legs.

"Do you and Momiji like go out?" she said blushing.

"Nah" i said smiling.

"Oh so you like him?" she said with wide eyes and a blush.

"Nah" i said smirking now.

"So why are you on a date?" she asked confused.

"Why so many questions Anna" i said smirking at her reaction.

"N-No reason..." she said going a brighter red than before.

"You like him?" i asked going to sit next to her.

"W-What! N-No" she said this time her whole face going red.

"Oh what a shame cos i know he likes you" i said patting her head.

"Look Anna Momiji is just like my little brother if you like him tell him. By the way i like older guys anyway" i said winking at her.

"Oh but i can't what about Daiko?" she said panicking.

"I can sort him out believe me he isn't worth your time he's been staring at my tits and ass since i got here" i said frowning slightly.

"O-Oh ok thank you Miss Tohru!" she said bowing slightly.

"Oh please call me Tohru haha!" i said ruffling her hair.

"O-Ok T-Tohru!" she said blushing.

"Awwww your so cute!" i said grabbing her head cuddling it into my breast as the boys walked back over.

"Ok so after this i thought you could show Anna your bike she said she always wanted to ride one!" i said laughing.

"Ok sure what about you?" he asked confused about the situation.

"Oh well I need to take a look at my bike it was making a weird noise on the way here Hey Daiko you any good with bikes?" i asked him smiling.

"Yeah" he said with wide eyes.

*After the Cafe*

"Right so you go take a ride with Anna and Me and Daiko will have a look at my bike." I said laughing.

"Ok see you soon" Momiji said getting on the bike.

"Ok Anna hold on tight" he said blushing slightly.

"O-Ok" she said clutching onto him as he drove off.

"Ok let's take a look!" i said cheerfully bending over looking at the engine i suddenly felt someone behind me leaning over my back.

"There that not supposed to be unplugged" he said sliding his hand down my waist. (A/N: I know nothing about bikes .)

"Oh yeah thanks Daiko" I said lightly grinding on him hearing him groan slightly.

"Hey Dai-" i turned round and tripped landing on top of Daiko.

"Oh sorry Daiko!" i said grinding on him slightly. Great all according to plan.

"Tohru?" i heard a voice come from behind me. I turned to see Hatori and Kisa with wide eyes. SHIT! This WAS SO NOT ACCORDING TO PLAN!FUCK!

"Oh hey guys" I said standing up scratching the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Oh Hey Tohru is this your date?" Kisa said giving me the 'go with it' look.

"Yeah! His name is Daiko!" i said grabbing the now standing Daiko's arm.

"Oh cool so what you guys doing?" Kisa said giggling.

"Well we were fixing my back but i fell over and fell on top of Daiko" i said chuckling.

"Oh I see!" Kisa said happily i looked up at Hatori and saw him glaring at Daiko. Why? Kisa followed my eyes and saw the look.

"Hey Daiko so can you show me what's broken!?" Kisa said giggling.

"Eh...Sure?" he said with wide eyes.

"Hey Hatori" i said going to stand next to him looking over at Kisa.

"Hello so how do you know him?" he asked.

"It was a double date and i just me him today!" i said happily.

"Tohru he could be a perv!" he said angrily.

"So I can defend myself.." I chuckled nervously.

"That's not the point!" he snapped.

"What is your problem!" i said getting angry.

"You're a young girl you need to be more careful!" he snapped his voice getting louder.

"Hey Tohru I'm gonna get going tell Anna sorry" he exclaimed walking away quickly.

"UGH! Now look what you did! I screamed.

"G-Guys?" Kisa said trying to calm us down.

"Well good riddance!" he said turning away from me.

"UGH! Hatori your such a fucking jerk!" I screamed hoping on my bike.

"Kisa get on the bike we're going back to yours!" i said angrily glaring at Hatori.

"O-Ok.." she said awkwardly.

I drove off back to the Sohma house beyond angry.

* * *

Kisa – Wtf is Do'nay?

CoCo – Its Scottish slag for 'do not' -.- Now shush your ruining my vibe bro...

Kyo – Please never say that again...

Haru – o.o

CoCo – Shush you OOOH HARU-CHAN *Jumps on Haru* so cute!

Haru – Hey CoCo...

CoCo – Awwwww you cutie! *grabs Haru's arm* Let's go Haru!

Haru - Where?

CoCo – On a date of course!

Haru – Oh ok sure!

CoCo – Great! Let go and btw Please R,F and F Love Ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys another update for you sexy people. ;)

CoCo – I missed you guys :')

Haru – We missed you too

Kyo – Speak for yourself

Kisa –Don't be so mean Kyo!

Kyo – Shut it!

Hatori – On with the story Chloe doesn't own us or any songs used just the story

CoCo – Hatori! (#-_- )

* * *

Tohru's P.O.V

"HOW DARE HE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!ARGH! PISSES ME OFF!" I screamed at the top of my lungs pacing around Kisa's room.

"C-Calm down Tohru" she said sweating slightly.

"THAT JERK! WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM!URGH!" I screamed ignoring me comment.

*BANG*

"Would you please keep it down Tohru, I'm working next door." I turned to see it was Hatori.

"UGH! It's you!" I grunted crossing my arms looking away.

"Yes it is now keep it down." He said glaring at me.

"NO! JERK!" I yelled.

"G-Guys calm down.." Kisa said rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"No! He's such an unreasonable jerk!" I exclaimed looking at Kisa frowning.

"I'm calm." Was all Hatori said.

"Ugh! That's because you never yell because your BORING! BAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKAAAA!" I screamed sticking my tongue out at him.

"….." *snap*

"See he can't even yell it's probably because of his age!" I yelled laughing.

"…." *snap*

"T-Tohru you should stop" Kisa said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No he deserves this he embarrassed me all because I went on a date with so one younger and better looking than him!" I screamed flinging my arms up in anger.

"…." *snap!*

"See he daren't even say anything!" I chuckled nastily.

"Kisa leave." Was all he said.

"H-Hatori come on forgive her she's just mad…" Kisa said in a pleading tone.

"And I'm not.." he said glaring at Kisa smirking. Who is this man? This can't be Hari'

"Ok sorry I'll leave…" she said running out the room closing the door.

"Now Tohru did you really think I'd sit here while you insulted me…?" he said smirking walking up to me slowly with one hand in his pocket, his tie wasn't there instead his first 3 button were undone, his shirt untucked, his waist coat undone too with his sexy dark hair slightly messy and his green eyes full of lust. He looked so sexy right now….SNAP OUT OF IT!

"Well?" he said huskily.

"Y-You were being a jerk!" I yelled in his face that's was inches from mine.

"Is that so…" Just when I thought he was going to walk away I was flung and pinned against the wall with one hand.

"H-Hari'?" I stuttered. He didn't say anything just stared at me.

He started to slide his hand up my thigh to the bottom of my shorts running his finger just under the hem skimming my skin lightly I held back a moan by biting my lip.

"Now what kind of punishment should it be?" he whispered in my ear.

"P-Pervert!" I screamed blushing.

"Haha Yell all you want sweetie I know you dream about me at night about my cock inside you filling you, about my body pressed against you and how my lips would caress your soft pale skin.." he whispered seductively.

"Ahh. I-I d-don't!" I tried to protest but he just smirked at me.

"Oh you don't? Ok then I guess I'll have to make you dream about me then…" he chuckled kissing and biting down my neck.

"Ahhh.." I moaned as his kisses and bites got lower the top was raised higher.

"I'm done" he said letting me go leaving the room with a smug look on his face.

"W-What!?" I screamed, he popped his head back into the room.

"What you want more my sweet Tohru?" He said smirking.

"N-NO!" I screamed storming off.

*At the club 9pm*

"Hey Tohru you go on in like 10 minutes are you ready?" Andy said smiling at me.

"Yeah always!" I said laughing.

"Ok lets get ready!" he shouted to the other guys.

As I took one step on the stage I saw Kisa and everyone else even Hatori? Why the hell was he in my club drinking…? Bourbon?

"UGH! Andy I can't go on yet I need a drink postpone for another 10 please." It wasn't a request it was an order and he understood that. I walk up to the bar with Andy and got 3 tequila shots and downed one after another.

"Woah Tohru chill you need to be able to sing!" Hana said from behind the bar.

"I'm fine!" I said looking around my club when I saw Kisa she was drinking and flirting with a regular and the other were chatting amongst themselves. Where was Hari' though? I looked round and then spotted the sexy doctor grind with some local slut! HOW DARE HE!

"Andy lets go we're playing the new song!" I said storming off.

"W-What we only practised it 5 times I mean we can play it but you can't sing it properly yet" he said shocked.

"Oh believe me I can!" I said walking on to the stage stopping the music.

"Ok guys time for the bands live concert we're doing a new song It's by Paramore!" I screamed into the mic laughing. I glared at Hatori. He saw and his eyes went wide when he heard the lyrics.

_'I'm in the business of misery,_  
_Let's take it from the top._  
_She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock._  
_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_  
_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,_  
_She finally set him free._  
_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me._  
_Two weeks we caught on fire,_  
_She's got it out for me,_  
_But I wear the biggest smile.'_

I smirked at the girl that was clinging to Hatori when he got out of her grip to stare at me. After I did the chorus I jumped off the stage and walked up to Hatori who was stood next to the slut.

_'Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._  
_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._  
_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have a share._  
_I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way._  
_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._  
_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_  
_They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right._  
_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!'_

When the chorus came on I started to walk back and one the way back I got lifted off the ground and was passed through the crowd back to the stage. I laughed and continued to sing and Andy joined in we stood back to back holding hands holding a mic each in the other hand. After the song I saw Hatori glaring at me. I smirked and bowed.

"Now next song I dedicate to the sexy doctor that is sat glaring at me over there" I said chuckling and pointing at him and he blushed slightly looking away.

_'You're so hypnotizing_  
_Could you be the devil?_  
_Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing_  
_Feels like I am floating_  
_Leaves my body glowing_

_They say, be afraid_  
_You're not like the others_  
_Futuristic lover_  
_Different DNA_  
_They don't understand you'_

I dance sexually around and with the mic Hatori looked mad but happy at the same time…

Do I like him?

* * *

Sorry it was a lot of song lyrics but it is needed :)

CoCo – Haru lets go!?

Haru – Where?

CoCo – I love hotel!

Kyo – Your as forward as ever CoCo -_-#

Hatori – Pervert -.-

CoCo – Shut up! Bye guys plea R,F & F!


End file.
